Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions
Voting templates The Rules, Briefly :Note: This section is subject to change! * You can only vote and/or suggest a fight if you have performed 50 mainspace edits, otherwise your votes will be removed. To check your edit count and enter your name. * No suggesting fights for other users. * No more than eight suggestions per week. * 1 support column. * Signed on users only. * If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. * No talk templates. * Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~. * Don't vote for your own suggestion. You automatically vote for it if you suggest it. * No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) * All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected * A user can only suggest one fight per week (i.e.- you can't suggest 3 fights at one time) * Don't suggest the same fight 2 weeks in a row. * Add the battle participants in alphabetical order. * Post your suggestion at the bottom of the page. * Post WHY you support/oppose. * You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions Lulu vs. Mamu Thought up in a second because I saw no other suggestions. Anyway, they're both singers and... well, that's it.--MaloMart (talk) 00:54, December 22, 2009 (UTC) : : Hmm. Well, either someone makes a better suggestion, or this is chosen by default regardless of how many oppose votes it ends up having. Everybody wins. --AuronKaizer ''' 08:34, December 22, 2009 (UTC) : : Erm...>.> ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 11:07, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Anjean vs. Oshus Lady in a power wheelchair vs. a man with a cane. Now who wouldn't like to see how that played out in real life? And there are some similarities between them also. --Birdman5589 (talk) 09:28, December 22, 2009 (UTC) : : Wow. For some reason I like this. Oh and in before someone screams "cripple fight." --AuronKaizer ' 09:36, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :: : I was going to put something about it being better than a cripple fight but decided against it. Guess I should have. --Birdman5589 (talk) 09:41, December 22, 2009 (UTC) : : Eh. I don't particularly like this, but I don't particularly ''dis''like it either. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 11:07, December 22, 2009 (UTC) : : Funny, but the only real connections is that they're old, wise people who guard the land and help Link. Portal-Kombat :: : But those connections make it where they are similar enough to be compared but not enough where there isn't much distinction where it would make it pointless to. --Birdman5589 (talk) 16:17, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::: : Obviously PK doesn't think so. You don't have to try to convert people to like your suggestion. Usually that backfires if anything. I know from experience. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 17:27, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :::: : He ain't lion. --AuronKaizer ' 17:32, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::: : Judging by the suggestions so far, you're probably going to win anyways. Portal-Kombat Diababa vs. Phytops Both are giant plant-like bosses residing in large pools of water. They both have head-like appendages, as well as two arm-like appendages, with one eye-like appendage each on their head-like appendages. Things that would normally damage Link must be propelled toward their heads in order to knock them over so that their eye-like appendages can be attacked. : : A bit "too" similar and not an interesting matchup to me. --Auron'Kaizer ' 17:32, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Comments Im thinking of doing a stallord vrs Cragma fight in a while but not now as its too soon after the last Stallord fight and id rather let sometime pass so peole can play the game but i was just wondering what the feed back would be. They're both giant and you have to scale a wall to attack them. Oni Link 13:01, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :Kind of cheating, you know. --Auron'Kaizer ' 13:03, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::its the only path to victory I am familiar with Oni Link 13:06, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :::Sigh. --Auron'Kaizer ' 13:19, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::In addition to what AK said, I honestly don't think that's a good fight. The connections are pretty weak and I am honestly sick of Stallord fights because it always wins no matter who or what is against it just because of how overrated it is. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' ' 17:15, December 22, 2009 (UTC)